Those Darn Urges
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS- Response to the weekly challenge on Unbound


Title: Those Darn Urges  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I am merely a freakishly addicted viewer who has no rights to anything.  
  
A/N: This is a bizarre response to the weekly Unbound challenge where the first and last lines are given.

"I'm with Sara on this," Jaqui said, "chocolate is better than sex."  
  
"Uh, well I didn't really say better..." Sara defended as she looked up to see Grissom standing in the doorway, arms crossed with one eyebrow and one corner of his mouth raised almost defiantly. "I merely said that it can be an easier urge to satisfy."  
  
"Then you really need to go out with somebody who's more skilled in that area, Sara." Greg, who was still oblivious to Grissom's presence, touted as he raised an eyebrow of his own while grinning wildly at her.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think so Greggo. I'm just saying, if you're walking around town and get an urge for chocolate, it's no big deal to just go grab the biggest bar you find. Bam, urge satisfied within a few minutes. However, if you're craving sex, you can't very well go out and grab the biggest—"  
  
"Well as interesting as this conversation seems," Grissom interrupted quickly, "I think we should leave all urges at the door and carry on with the business at hand, shall we?"  
  
Looking up at Grissom, Sara saw his smirk as she slyly winked at him.  
  
Greg and Jaqui nearly ran each other over trying to escape from Grissom, leaving him and Sara as the break room's sole occupants.  
  
"I didn't realize you discussed your... urges with just anybody Ms. Sidle."  
  
Feeling the heat claiming her cheeks, Sara tried to justify her involvement in the rather evocative conversation.  
  
"I don't normally. It was one of those conversations that you just all of a sudden find yourself in the middle of, whether you want to be there or not."  
  
_Sort of like this one_, she thought to herself.  
  
"Fascinating. So, you're saying you didn't have control over your level of participation? Did they force you in some way?"  
  
Even though she glared at the smugness adorning his face, Sara found his cuteness to be too much and was answering him before she knew it.  
  
"No."  
  
"You mean you just jumped in mouth first before you knew the extent of the dialogue? Without consideration for the results which would follow said mouth's involvement?"  
  
"Uh, I guess so."  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
"What's interesting?"  
  
"That you would jump into a sexually charged situation with just... anybody. With no thought to properly... protecting yourself." Grissom couldn't help his grin as he was quite enamored with the way he was rattling Sara.  
  
"Grissom, you're acting like I had sex with some stranger off the street. It was a conversation with two co-workers about chocolate."  
  
"No, it was a flirtatious conversation with two young single people who you happen to work with. Which, at least one of whom is quite obviously smitten with you I might add. This makes me wonder if you're that linguistically promiscuous with everybody."  
  
Gathering her wits, Sara decided that his playtime was over.  
  
"So, basically you're jealous."  
  
Realizing one sentence too late that Sara had finally composed herself, Grissom now regretted teasing to the extent that he had.  
  
"Of course not, don't be ridiculous, Sara. I have no control over who you speak with in that manner."  
  
"But as long as I only speak with you in that way, everything will be fine."  
  
"No..."  
  
"No, so everything won't be fine?"  
  
The now obviously confused Grissom stood before her blank faced, mentally berating himself and backtracking over the previous moments of conversation.  
  
Grabbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger Grissom shut his eyes tightly hoping to figure out where he had gone so wrong in this little game he'd started.  
  
Sara, smiling smugly, silently witnessed the truly perplexed man trying to figure a way out of the hole he had dug for himself.  
  
Trying desperately to remember the reason he'd come into the break room to begin with, one thought kept circulating through his brain.  
  
_How did he keep getting himself into these situations?  
_  
End  
  
Battus philenor 


End file.
